Talk:Radiant Hope/@comment-27078261-20160209012715/@comment-27078261-20160209135620
@ImperfectXIII I'll try to keep it short, otherwise I'd probably write about 7 or 8 pages... The problem with Hope is she shows NO '''sympathy nor regret for her actions at all of what she did (same problem with King Asspen, deliberate misspelling); attempting to murder the Mane Six (she mentioned about getting rid of Applejack and Rainbow Dash), freeing Sombra, getting the Mane Six captured and nearly killed, and in a way helping hurt Shining Armor and turn the Princesses to stone, all because he was "her friend" and "she couldn't let them hurt him." When that happens, she gasps sure, but then she just shrugs it off like it's no big deal! She also deliberately stabbed her two mentors in the back, quickly denounced her own race to be evil, and sold the Crystal Empire to Chrysalis, she was fully aware of what she was doing, and that's how she reacts (even when Chrysalis leaves she's like "oh well")? All she said to Twilight was, "You won't get in his way, will you?" as if she's still gonna take over Equestria and eventually kill Twilight and the others, while Twilight was fortunately like "HELL NO!!" If I were Twilight and I were freed, I'd go right after Hope and pretty much she'd not be feeling too good, even if I knew about her at first (don't judge a book by its cover, or in this case, don't judge a person by a thing written by them). Plus most of the time, she just has the same expression of O_____O throughout the comic. If she looks like that, we're not gonna feel sympathy for her And when Hope looks sad, it's not more of a "what have I done?", it's more like "my boyfriend's not looking at me!" kinda sad. Compared to what Starlight did, while yes, her reformation was weak, she actually looked like "what have I done" in that wasteland, an expression of shock and guilt, and when she was going to destroy that scroll, it most likely was out of desperation as to fix it so nothing like that would happen. Hope did none of those things. And shockingly nopony called her out on that at all because we had to make her not look bad!! Then when she finds out about what the Umbrum are really like, and how Sombra's 100% pure Umbrum (which destroyed any sympathy I had for him), she realizes Sombra's evil and such, feeling guilty because ''she thought the Umbrum weren't evil, '''not because she did all of those actions'', but when the Mane Six shows up, she still shields him from a blast from Twilight (which sadly didn't kill her) because she still loved him, resulting in Twilight and Cadence being Worfed (they got carried away with doing that) and captured (in a lame way off camera)??? How are we supposed to feel sympathetic for her if she does stuff like that? About the destiny thing, destiny IMO is a risky thing to do and only certain things have done it right (Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya), but IMO it, like Sombra's redemption, came out of nowhere and felt very half-assed. But still, she was feeling not too good not because of what she had done, but because at the moment her dreams didn't come true. Then towards the end when Sombra's leaving, how am I supposed to feel bad for her crying when a few seconds earlier she threatened to destroy the Crystal Heart right in front of everypony?? And Celestia and Luna just help her out in the end, along with Twilight though they knew what she did?? Their help pretty much lead to Hope getting everything she wanted right in front of her and making her look like a Mary Sue, which she is. A type called a Sympathetic Sue where we're supposed to feel sorry for her. You could argue that them finding Amore could be like a punishment, but it's incredibly weak, Hope should have accepted the consequences of what she did (which if I did it, could result in prison time, being branded a traitor, probably being stripped of all honors/certain rights, being disowned by my family and spending the rest of my life being a nothing, quoting Charlie Brown) and how would Amore react? And that Beauty and the Beast-esque moral just felt tacked on and didn't work. Despite how I may sound, this is all just my opinion though and you don't have to agree with me. But not only IMO was Radiant Hope (along with Princess Amore) completely wasted potential and I hope to never see her again, but Siege of the Crystal Empire was the worst My Little Pony story I've ever read, it'll remain yet another example of what could have been for MLP/''MLP: FiM'' (mostly the latter, G1, which is just as great as G4 IMO did greater adventures than this)...